


A Brief History of Complicated Men

by PompousPickle



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rabbit chat fic, don't let the chapter count fool you this is really pretty short, mild spoilers for all parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: [IORI] We need to talk.[YAMATO] I can’t think of a single good conversation that starts with that (lol)[IORI] It’s about Nii-san.[YAMATO] This is worse than I expected.(Or, "a story of two emotionally inept men coming to think of each other as brothers")





	1. Chapter 1

**[IORI]** We need to talk.

**[YAMATO]** I can’t think of a single good conversation that starts with that (lol)

**[IORI]** It’s about Nii-san.

**[YAMATO]** This is worse than I expected. 

**[IORI]** I saw you two on the couch last night, while watching movies together.

**[YAMATO]** Yeah? It’s a nice couch.

**[IORI]** Nii-san had fallen asleep on your shoulder, and you were stroking his hair. I saw the way you were looking at him while you did it, and it’s safe to say that it wasn’t entirely platonic.    

**[YAMATO]** Onii-san doesn’t remember that. I had a looot of beer during the movie.

**[IORI]** I’ll be frank with you: what are your intentions with my brother?

**[YAMATO]** Seriously?

**[IORI]** Please answer the question.

**[YAMATO]** I don’t want to talk about that over text.

**[IORI]** Do you want me to come over?

**[YAMATO]** I’m pretty busy.  

**[IORI]** Then tell me if you’re planning on seducing my brother. You’re not a bad guy, Nikaidou-san. But I won’t stand for you leading him on and breaking his heart.

**[YAMATO]** Woah. Intense.

**[IORI]** I’m serious.

**[YAMATO]** I know, I know. Don’t worry. He doesn’t feel that way about me. Your brother’s honor is safe with me.

**[IORI]** …

**[YAMATO]** What?

**[IORI]** That was surprisingly honest of you.

**[YAMATO]** ??

**[IORI]** Thank you, Nikaidou-san.

**[YAMATO]** I’m missing something.


	2. Chapter 2

**[YAMATO]** Don’t take this the wrong way

**[YAMATO]** But I think I might have feelings for your brother. 

**[IORI]** Nikaidou-san, I know you’re just in your room drinking. You could just come over here and talk to me.

**[YAMATO]** It’s easier this way.

**[IORI]** I see.

**[IORI]** Then go ahead.

**[YAMATO]** That’s just like you, Ichi. You really do like supporting others.

**[IORI]**  I think it might be best for you to get some sleep.

**[YAMATO]** Wait wait wait. I’m not drunk. I promise. 

**[IORI]**  Then…?

**[IORI]**  Why are you finally telling me about your feelings for Nii-san? I’ve known for a while, of course.

**[YAMATO]** Of course.

**[IORI]**  But you know, I decided that I don’t mind as much.

**[IORI]**  Every time he says something, you look at him like you’re seeing him for the very first time. I think you understand how amazing Nii-san is. I can appreciate that.

**[YAMATO]** That’s why I wanted to tell you. You’re a pretty complicated guy, Ichi. I think everyone in the dorm can see how incredible Mitsu is. A guy like that has a lot to give to the group.

But you’re the only one that sees how short I fall, comparatively.

**[IORI]** …

**[IORI]** So what you mean to say

**[IORI]** Is that you told me because I don’t think you’re good enough for Nii-san

**[YAMATO]** Yep yep    

**[IORI]** Forgive me Nikaidou-san, but that doesn’t make any sense.

**[YAMATO]** What can I say? I’m a pretty complicated guy too (lol)   

**[IORI]** I don’t think Nii-san minds complicated people so much. He’s pretty good with them. After all, he seems to like keeping company with you and Rokuya-san. 

**[YAMATO]** Does this mean I have your blessing?

**[IORI]** Not really. You haven’t put in any effort.

**[IORI]** If you try, I might be convinced. As of right now, you’re just the same as ever.

**[YAMATO]** Ouch  

**[YAMATO]** Putting in effort, huh? That sounds a lot like him, you know.

**[YAMATO]** I suppose I can try

**[IORI]** Good luck, Nikaidou-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**[IORI]** Nii-san didn’t make our bentos today. I thought that he had from all of the decorations. But when I asked, he smiled and said it wasn’t him.  

**[YAMATO]** Oooh.

**[YAMATO]** Mystery bento (lol)

**[YAMATO]** Did you like the decorations?

**[IORI]** They were…a tad excessive.

**[YAMATO]** Hey. I got up pretty early for that. It was really troublesome, you know.

**[IORI]** So it was you.

**[YAMATO]** You got me. Good detective work, Ichi.

**[IORI]** I suppose I should be thanking you. I’m sure it took some of the burden off of Nii-san for the morning, since he also made everyone breakfast.

**[IORI]** Unless

**[IORI]** That’s why you did it, isn’t it? You wanted to be up early to spend some time alone with Nii-san while he cooked.  

**[YAMATO]** Wow. Nothing gets past you, does it?

**[YAMATO]** That guy seemed pretty surprised too. But he warmed up to it and got pretty excited. He even gave me pointers. He’s really something else.

**[IORI]** That makes sense. The carrot details on Mimi-chan’s face were nearly perfect. Nii-san is skilled at cutting out small decorations like that, so it’s no wonder.

**[YAMATO]** Mimi-chan?

**[IORI]** Oh

**[IORI]** My apologies. It looked similar to something Manager was talking about once. I must have been mistaken. I’ve only really seen that particular mascot character once or twice.  

**[YAMATO]** No no. You got it in one. It makes me pretty happy it was recognizable enough for a cool guy like you knew what it was…

**[IORI]** Right

**[IORI]** Well

**[IORI]** Yotsuba-san seemed to really like his, at the very least. He took a lot of pictures, and even showed it to our classmates. I realize that this is all a ploy to get closer to my brother, but it really did seem to brighten his day. Given those facts, I suppose I’ll allow you to continue make character boxes.

**[YAMATO]** Ohh, I didn’t realize I needed permission. You didn’t get any pictures of yours Ichi? Oniisan is hurt.

**[IORI]** Sorry. I simply didn’t have any time. Our lunch break is fairly short and I wanted to get in some extra studying before an exam. It tasted fine though. You’re not a bad cook, after all.

**[YAMATO]** I could easily find another reason to get up early to harass Mitsu (lol) If you don’t like the decorations, I don’t need to put in the effort.

**[IORI]** On second thought, some pictures might be good for the Manager to add to her blog. Fans might like to see them. I will charge myself with taking pictures of the next one you make, Nikaidou-san. So please make sure it’s presentable and attractive.


	4. Chapter 4

**[IORI]** You’re probably busy, Nikaidou-san. But if you have a moment, could I maybe get some advice on a situation?

**[YAMATO]** Oh? A high honor coming from you, Ichi. 

**[IORI]** It’s about Nii-san.

**[YAMATO]** Ah.

**[IORI]** So you already know. Just as I expected. He’s been pretty depressed lately. It reminds me of back then, after he failed auditions. He would get uncharacteristically quiet, and wanted to be alone. He would sometimes push me away, even when I tried to give advice.

**[IORI]** But this time, I’m not really sure what’s wrong. He isn’t telling me anything, and I’m not sure how to approach the situation. I want to help, but I suspect he’ll only push me away again.

**[YAMATO]** Well you’ve got a lot going on, don’t you? It’s no wonder…

**[IORI]** Nii-san doesn’t want to be a bother to me?  

**[YAMATO]** To any of us, really. That’s the problem...

**[YAMATO]** He worries he talks too much, sometimes. Even when it’s just the three of us, hanging out and doing nothing, he’ll stop to apologize for rambling. Of course, the conversation wouldn’t move if it weren’t for him. I would just sit there on my phone, and Nagi would only talk about anime. Without him, we’re hopeless.

**[YAMATO]** It’s the same on stage. We need him talking to keep things moving. But to him, he’s only rambling.

**[IORI]** So he’s been doubting his abilities as MC? I hadn’t even noticed…

**[YAMATO]** Don’t beat yourself up over it. It’s Onii-san’s job to notice these things.

**[IORI]** So what do I do about it?

**[YAMATO]** Nothing. I’ve thought about it, and there isn’t much I can do or say to make it better. We can reassure him all we want. But in the end, we don’t have the kind of advice he needs.

**[IORI]** You just don’t want to put in the effort for him.

**[YAMATO]** You wound me, Ichi.

**[YAMATO]** But that’s not it. None of us can simply do the things he can do up there. When he speaks, he’s undeniable. He’s the kind of guy you want to talk to, not just listen to. None of us possess that ability. So no one here can give him the perspective he needs.

**[IORI]** Why can’t you simply just tell him these things?

**[YAMATO]** Trying to get me to confess again? (lol)

**[YAMATO]** It won’t do any good. Even if he felt the same way, romance can’t simply fix a problem like that. I would only be making the situation about me, like I could fix the whole thing simply by loving the guy. Nagi tried that too, you know. But you can’t simply repair insecurity with friendship or a boyfriend or even a brother.

**[IORI]** So what you’re saying is…no matter how bad it gets…we just have to wait?

**[YAMATO]** For now, yeah.

**[YAMATO]** But I’m willing to wait for him.

**[IORI]** He’s waiting for you too, you know.

**[YAMATO]**??

**[IORI]** Oh

**[IORI]** Sorry. That was a mistake. I sent that message to the wrong person.

**[YAMATO]** …

**[YAMATO]** You really are a complicated guy, Ichi.


	5. Chapter 5

**[IORI]** Nii-san is looking for you.

**[YAMATO]** Lie to him and tell him that you don’t where I am, would you?

**[IORI]** I don’t know where you are. That’s why I’m messaging you.

**[YAMATO]** Then lying to him should be really easy.

**[IORI]** You know he’ll find you eventually. And even if he doesn’t manage to, Rokuya-san surely will.    

**[YAMATO]** Nagi too, huh? That traitor…

**[YAMATO]** Well, guess I’m going to have to get comfy in here. Kind of cramped. Onii-san’s back might give out.

**[IORI]** You know, it really would speed along our changing time if you stopped tricking Nii-san into trying on your costumes. When are you going to give it a rest?

**[YAMATO]** When I finally find something he doesn’t look good in.

**[IORI]** That’s impossible.

**[YAMATO]** I’m beginning to think that myself. Even in Onii-san’s clothes, Mitsu looks incredible. I don’t know how he does it. I got pictures. Would you like me to send them? That guy will make me delete them soon…

**[IORI]** I’m beginning to think that you just like the idea of Nii-san wearing your shirts.

**[YAMATO]** Hey now. No need to read into it. It’s just a prank between us adults.

**[IORI]** Some of my more athletic classmates talk about how nice it would be to have a small girlfriend, who can wear their track jackets to games. They say the oversized look just makes girls look smaller and cuter.

**[IORI]** I admit that I don’t really see the appeal. However, I think you might

**[YAMATO]** I opened up my heart to you and this is what I get?

**[IORI]** Spare me the guilt trip. Nii-san is really getting mad now.

**[YAMATO]** Oof. You sure I can’t bribe you to distract him?

**[YAMATO]** The pictures are really cute…

**[IORI]** Pardon me for saying this, Nikaidou-san, but you can’t always run away from everything. It may work out for now, but those feelings are going to catch you eventually. Continuing to hide from them with childish pranks will just end up hurting both of you in the end.

**[YAMATO]** Telling him will only hurt him more...

**[IORI]** …am I missing something?  

**[YAMATO]** Ah. Sorry. That message wasn’t meant for you. Onii-san must have gotten confused. It’s dark in here.

**[IORI]** I’ve heard that somewhere before… 

**[IORI]** Well I hope you’ll change your mind, some day. For all of our sakes. He’s yelling.

**[YAMATO]** I know. I can hear him from here. I can’t believe such a small guy has such big lungs (lol)

**[IORI]** You might want to delete those pictures, as soon as you possibly can. Knowing you have them will only make him angrier.

**[IORI]** But before you do…could you perhaps…send one or two my way?


	6. Chapter 6

**[IORI]** What was that all about?

**[YAMATO]** Oh, you know…

**[YAMATO]** Onii-san tried to confess his feelings. That guy got pretty peeved off by it. I was rejected.

**[IORI]** Nii-san would never lay his hands on you unless it was something serious. You’re lying.

**[YAMATO]** Yep. 

**[IORI]** So you’re not going to tell me?

**[YAMATO]** Nope.

**[IORI]** And you’re not going to apologize to Nii-san.

**[YAMATO]** Nope.

**[IORI]** He’s packing, you know.

**[YAMATO]** Same.

**[IORI]** You really don’t care at all, Nikaidou-san?

**[YAMATO]** I do. That’s the problem. 

**[IORI]** And if I go with Nii-san, what would you say?

**[YAMATO]** Happy travels?

**[IORI]** Fine.

**[IORI]** Take care, Nikaidou-san. Nii-san is still waiting. And I have a feeling he’ll keep waiting.

**[IORI]** So when you’re less drunk and able to form more than two-word sentences, let him know.


	7. Chapter 7

**[YAMATO]** Hey

**[YAMATO]** You’re not responding, huh?

**[YAMATO]** I guess that’s fair. This is pretty messed up.

**[YAMATO]** Riku says he misses you though. Tama too. Everyone, actually.

**[YAMATO]** Just thought I’d let you know.

**[YAMATO]** And Mitsu…we all miss him too.

**[YAMATO]** I miss him.

**[YAMATO]** You don’t need to tell him I said that though, if he’s not ready to hear it.

**[YAMATO]** Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**[IORI]** Forgive me for saying this, Nikaidou-san, but I still think you’re an idiot.

**[YAMATO]** Yep yep. This is the fourth time you’ve told me this week.

**[IORI]** Good.

Anyway. I’m heading out.

**[YAMATO]** Okay? Have fun?

**[IORI]** Nanase-san will be joining me. We’re heading to the arcade.

**[IORI]** Of course, as soon as I said that, Yotsuba-san got pretty excited. So he’ll be coming with us.

**[IORI]** As it turns out, this particular arcade has a set of crane machines containing the newest Kokona prize set. So Rokuya-san insisted on coming along as well.

**[YAMATO]** And let me guess, Sou suddenly has an interest in arcade games too

**[IORI]** He has plans already tonight. A date, he claims.

**[YAMATO]** Which of you planned this?

**[IORI]** We all did. You two have been getting along just fine, after you finally made up. But you haven’t been hanging out alone. Not like before. I don’t remember the last time I’ve seen the two of you on the couch…doing…those things.

Like running your fingers through his hair.

**[YAMATO]** Ichi, you’re still pretty innocent, aren’t you? 

**[IORI]** …

**[IORI]** The point is, the two of you have a lot to talk about, still.

**[YAMATO]** You really trust me in a room alone with him? After all that?

**[IORI]** You would never hurt him. You would never hurt any of us. We’ve all known this for a long time. But I think…you’re finally starting to realize it too.

**[IORI]** Maybe after talking to Nii-san, you’ll see that we…feel the same about you as you feel about us. I think.

**[YAMATO]** Even you can be pretty cute sometimes, huh…

**[IORI]** Oh I

**[IORI]** I think Nanase-san is calling. He must be ready to go. I’ll be taking my leave. Good night.

**[YAMATO]** Right. Wish me luck.


	9. Chapter 9

**[YAMATO]** Are you busy?

**[IORI]** Is this related to why you and Nii-san were both enormously late for breakfast, and why you were wearing a turtleneck in the middle of July?

**[YAMATO]** No.

**[YAMATO]** …yes.

**[IORI]** I’m not interested.

**[YAMATO]** Wait wait. Onii-san won’t talk about that, promise-

Just...did you know that he was in love with me?

**[IORI]** He…might have said a few things, sure. I’m his beloved little brother, after all. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t know exactly who had stolen my brother’s heart.

**[YAMATO]** I see I see. You could have at least given me a hint.

**[IORI]** You’re not the only one with secrets, Nikaidou-san


	10. Chapter 10

**[YAMATO]** Formal or semi-formal?

**[IORI]** Normally I would bear on the side of caution and do formal, but we’re not going anywhere particularly fancy. A nice button-down shirt and a clean pair of khakis should suffice.

I’m not well-versed on this sort of dinner, but I don’t think the important part is what you’re wearing. There’s no need to be nervous.

**[YAMATO]** I’m not nervous at all. Just bad with clothes. Maybe I should ask Tsumugi…

**[IORI]** Nii-san informed me otherwise. He said you’ve been unfocused all afternoon, and would only speak to ask questions about the dinner tonight.

**[YAMATO]** Oh did he, now? I’ll have to get him back somehow… 

**[IORI]** Regardless, my parents have already met you. So the only hurdle is to reveal to them that you’ve somehow seduced my brother.

**[YAMATO]** You really don’t have to say it that way. You make me sound like some kind of devil.  

**[IORI]** Anyway, Nii-san is an expert at handling tricky conversations. Plus, I believe my parents already like you.

**[YAMATO]** Yeah? You sure they wouldn’t prefer it if I were a member of MEZZO”?

**[IORI]** Hm. My father might. But my mother wouldn’t.

**[IORI]** She’d likely prefer it if you were Yaotome-san.

**[YAMATO]** When did you get so cheeky? You used to be such a cute innocent high-school boy. You’re becoming pretty troublesome in your old age.

**[YAMATO]** Besides, you’re not exactly one to talk about wanting to meet expectations.

**[IORI]** …you’re probably correct on that regard. However…

I think the only expectation my parents have is for you to make their son happy. It might have taken you a while to figure it out, but you succeed on that end. With flying colors.

**[YAMATO]** …

**[IORI]** Ah. Nii-san just messaged me asking what I just said. Are you crying, Nikaidou-san?

**[YAMATO]** Absolutely not.

**[IORI]** I see.

**[YAMATO]** Still, thanks for the vote of confidence.

**[IORI]** Of course. Though, a word of advice?

**[YAMATO]** I mean, we’ve made it this far. Sure.

**[IORI]** Don’t wear the bolo tie.


	11. Chapter 11

**[YAMATO]** Ichi save me. That guy is driving me crazy over this.

**[IORI]** Is this about the curtains again? I already informed you that I really don’t have an opinion. 

**[YAMATO]** He keeps going on about how he wants our new place to have a bit of both of us in the décor. I don’t really get his deal. I’ve already packed the important stuff.

**[IORI]** Your Roomba hardly counts as a significant contribution.

**[YAMATO]** I beg to differ.

**[IORI]** Nii-san is right though. You two are moving in together. You might as well make it a place you want to go home to every night.

**[YAMATO]** Trust me, I’m always in the mood to go home (lol) 

**[YAMATO]** I’m really okay with whatever he wants to do though. But he’s really not giving up on this. Can I send you a few pictures?

**[IORI]** You want me to do your homework for you?

**[YAMATO]** Yeah

**[YAMATO]** Besides, you have a better eye for this kind of thing than I do.

**[IORI]** …I certainly do not. I would only pick what’s most sleek and practical in any situation. You should know this much about me.

**[YAMATO]** I know a lot more about you than you think. You’re not fooling anyone anymore, you know.

**[YAMATO]** You can like whatever you like. We’re all going to like you regardless.

**[IORI]** This is all a ploy to get me to pick out curtains so Nii-san will get off your case.

**[YAMATO]** Sure is. He’s like a doting housewife already. Still, I kind of like it. It might be nice, going home to him waiting for me. Even if everyone else is back at the dorms. I suppose I could use some peace and quiet though, in my old age.

**[IORI]** You’re going to miss us, aren’t you Nikaidou-san?

**[YAMATO]** Yeah, I will.

**[IORI]** …

**[YAMATO]** Hm?

**[IORI]** Nothing. I just didn’t expect such an honest answer.

**[IORI]** I will…be sure to visit often.

**[IORI]** With the others, of course.

**[YAMATO]** Good.

**[YAMATO]** I’m sending the photos now.


	12. Chapter 12

**[IORI]** Have you thought about names yet?

**[YAMATO]** Already planning our imaginary children (lol)? 

**[IORI]** Surnames, actually. You two will be signing certificates in a matter of weeks and you haven’t had any discussion on taking each other’s names. I understand that a lot of contemporary couples don’t do that sort of thing anymore. But I was thinking it might be easier to settle on a single name.

In the event that you do one day want children.

**[YAMATO]** You never change, do you Ichi? Always a step ahead of the game.

**[YAMATO]** But no. Haven’t thought about it. Should I?

**[IORI]** Of course you should!

**[YAMATO]** My bad. Last names, huh? We haven’t talked about it at all…

**[IORI]** If I may make a suggestion?

**[YAMATO]** Well?

**[YAMATO]** Come on. Don’t leave me hanging.

**[IORI]** …I don’t really think Izumi Yamato sounds terrible.

**[YAMATO]** Oh.

**[IORI]** Oh?

**[YAMATO]** No. It’s nothing.

**[IORI]** Nii-san just messaged me.

**[YAMATO]** Don’t look at the message.

**[IORI]** It’s really okay if you don’t want to. I understand that you would prefer to hang onto your mother’s last name. I…didn’t mean to intrude or ask of you something that you are unwilling to do.

**[YAMATO]** I just need to think about it.

**[IORI]** You could always hyphenate them. Some people do that, I hear. It would certainly be a mouthful though.

**[YAMATO]** You really want me to be a member of your family, huh?

**[IORI]** You already are. A name won’t change that. Even as Yamato Nikaidou, you are a piece of our lives. I just thought it might be easier for you to accept if you changed your name.

**[YAMATO]** If that guy messages you about anything I’m doing, he’s lying. 

**[IORI]** Nii-san never lies to me.  

**[IORI]** Though that would present an issue. If you choose either of those options, calling you Nikaidou-san would be a tad awkward.

**[YAMATO]** Hey now, you can’t just backpedal.    

**[YAMATO]** We’ve known each other for years. I think you can call me by my first name by now. You finally got around to calling the other members by name, right?

**[IORI]** Yamato-nii-san.

**[IORI]** How does that sound?

**[YAMATO]** …

**[YAMATO]** Stick to Yamato-san for now. We’ll figure out the rest later. All of it.

**[IORI]** I see. Thank you.

**[YAMATO]** I should be thanking you, actually. 

**[IORI]** Oh? What for?

**[YAMATO]** Ah…

**[YAMATO]** Sorry. Wrong message. That was meant for you brother.

**[IORI]** You’re a pretty complicated guy, Yamato-san.

**[YAMATO]** Yeah. You too.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Iori!! Here's to another year of discovering what it really means to be "perfect".


End file.
